kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
Not every musician or minstrel is a bard; very few will ever unlock the secrets of a true bard. Bards are an uncommon class, even compared to wizards and sorcerers but more likely than either to be attracted to what the Adventurer's Guild offers. Through music and storytelling, bards are able to weave subtle magics with a great deal of versatility regarding style. They generally like to travel, and often have colorful stories about where they came from and what they've done along the way. The nature of their magic is quite unlike other spellcasting classes, a subtle re-weaving of the world around them as part of or perhaps the result of their music. Creating A Bard Before setting to work on your abilities and the rest of your sheet, answer the following questions. #Who taught my character to unlock their bardic gifts? #What kind of music truly inspires them? #What type of instrument do they play, what language do they sing in? #Where did they come from and how does it effect the kind of person they've become? #Is my bard a romantic and if so, have they fallen in love and what happened to the object of their affections? #Is my character a social butterfly or more of a loner? Why? Suggested Abilities & Background Charisma followed by Dexterity should be ability priorities. The Entertainer background is a simple fit. Class Features Hit Points *Hit Dice: 1d8 per bard level *Hit Points at 1st level: 8+ Constitution modifier *Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) +your Constitution modifier per bard level after first. Proficiencies *Armor: Light armor *Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords *Tools: Three musical instruments of player's choice. *Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma *Skills: Any 3 *Spellcasting Ability Modifier: Charisma Equipment Bards start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by background: *(a) a rapier, (b) a longsword, or © any simple weapon *(a) a diplomat's bag or (b) an entertainer's pack *(a) a lute or (b) any other musical instrument *leather armor and a dagger Spellcasting Bards are able to reshape reality around them in harmony with their will and their music. Their spells are as much part of their learned repertoire as the songs themselves. It takes both dedicated practice and natural talent to learn them. Cantrips At 1st level, take two cantrips of your choice from the Bard Spell List. You can gain additional cantrips at higher levels. Spells At 1st level, you know 4 1st level spells of your choice from the Bard Spell List. You have two Spell Slots per Spell level: you can cast two of these spells before requiring a long rest. Spellcasting AbilityEdit Charisma is your spellcasting ability because you pour your passion into your music and use it to ignite magic. You likewise use your Charisma modifier whenever a spell refers to your spell casting ability as well as when setting a saving throw DC and making a spell attack roll. :Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier :Spell attack modifier= your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Ritual Casting Bards may cast any spell they know as a ritual provided said spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus You many use a musical instrument as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. Bardic Inspiration Bards can inspire others through their bold words or music. Doing so requires a bonus action on the players turn. Choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet who can hear you. They will gain 1d6 Bardic Inspiration die that must be used within the next 10 minutes. The dice roll can be added to any single ability check, attack roll, or saving throw; it can be added before or after the d20 for this action is rolled, but must be used before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time, but the bard can provide another target with Bardic Inspiration as a bonus action on a subsequent turn before the original target uses theirs. This feature can be used a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier between long rests. The Bardic Inspiration die increases when the bard reaches certain levels- a d8 at 5th level, d10 at 10th level, d12 at 15th level. Jack of All Trades Starting at 2nd level, bards can add half their proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check that doesn't already include the proficiency bonus. Song of Rest Starting at 2nd level, bards can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize themselves and wounded allies during a short rest. Each character who can hear the performance and regains hit points during the short rest by other means may regain an extra 1d6 hit points. The extra hit point increase at higher levels: 1d8 at 9th level, 1d10 at 14th level, 1d12 at 17th level. Bard College At 3rd level, bards delve into advanced techniques of a bard college of their choice: the College of Lore or the College of Valor. This choice grants features at 3rd, 6th, and 14th level. Expertise At 3rd level, bards may select two skill proficiencies and thereafter double the proficiency bonus for any ability check that makes use of either of those chosen proficiencies. At 10th level, bards gain expertise in two additional skill proficiencies. Font of Inspiration Beginning at 5th level, bards regain all expended uses of Bardic Inspiration when they finish a short or long rest. Countercharm At 6th level, bards gain the ability to use music or words of power to disrupt mind-influencing effects. As an action, a bard can start a performance that lasts until the end of their next turn. During that time, you and any friendly creature who is within 30 feet and can hear you has advantage on saving throws against being frightened or charmed, though the performance ends early if you are silenced, incapacitated, or voluntarily end it.